1. Field of the Invention
The application generally relates to a system and method for providing a combined antenna signal to a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of radio frequency (RF) receivers in vehicles, such as automobiles, is commonplace. In fact, many vehicles involve multiple RF receivers for different applications. These applications include, but are not limited to, terrestrial AM radio broadcasts, terrestrial FM radio broadcasts, satellite radio broadcast (e.g., SDARS), global positioning system (GPS) reception, and cellular telephone reception.
Typically, vehicles are equipped with a single antenna for each application that is to be received and often, a single antenna is utilized for multiple applications. However, many disadvantages may occur with such a single antenna implementation. For instance, as the vehicle moves, the quality of the RF signal often changes due to several factors, including, but not limited to, the position of the antenna in relation to the vehicle itself and a source of the RF signal. Furthermore, when the antenna is disposed below the vehicle's roof, which acts as a large ground plane, the signal quality of the RF signal is often reduced and/or distorted.
As such, the subject application provides an antenna system and method to overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art.